


Some AaditxFemBuilder Snippets

by Loxxi (ShuckinBeanz)



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Aadit is a lovable dork, Aadit is the Rogue Knight here, Blushing Female Lead, Confession, F/M, Rating will shoot up when I finish the 2nd chappie, Romance, Time-Skip between chapters, pause here on tags because i wanna add more as i add chappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckinBeanz/pseuds/Loxxi
Summary: Wrote this because the man needs love. And angst. But a lot of love to start. He really needs a complete story! (sobs)Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Time at Portia or any of its characters.
Relationships: Aadit/Female Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 2





	Some AaditxFemBuilder Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Short n' sweet confession. For nowsies. :P Takes place in the Tree farm!

_"Aadit, I...!"_ Rhys starts nervously, quickly offering the heart knot in front of her, filling the space in between them, closing her eyes. _"I like you a lot!"_ she exclaims nervously, her whole face hot. She keeps her eyes closed, just _waiting_ and preparing herself for a humiliating rejection that never comes. Instead, she feels his much larger coarse hands surround her own. "I...like you, too." he smiles happily. Her deep ocean blue eyes open as she looks up at him, releasing the heart knot. He receives the heart knot with a warm smile, a hand lingering on her own for several moments before retreating. His face begins to flush and he averts his gaze-as she was staring up at him. She gives a small gasp, looking down and averting her gaze as well. "I don't know how to express myself, right now..." soft laughter comes from him. She had her hands clasped in front of her in delight, wearing the most happiest- _and probably most stupid looking_ -grin on her face. She sees Rosie's hoof enter her view to stand next to Aadit. Rhys looks up at the horse, who was snuffing at Aadit before proceeding to open her large mouth-a tongue darting out to give Aadit a sloppy kiss. Weird noises of horror can be heard coming from the petite Rhys, while Aadit looked quite shocked at what had just happened. _"R-Ro-Rosie!~"_ Rhys finally squeaks out, redfaced. "Really?!" she exclaims, _absolutely horrified_ at what the horse just did. _"I shouldn't have--!"_ she bristles with a start, and suddenly, Aadit's laughter can be heard through the trees.

It wasn't until _after_ they exchanged their goodbyes for the day that Rhys had realized something.

_"I...like you, too."_

He had sounded almost... _hesitant._

Rhys didn't think anything bad of it. _Maybe he was as nervous as she was?_ At that thought, she smiles softly as she rode Rosie down the path towards town. She couldn't help the giddy laughter that passed through her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So foreboding! 
> 
> Some (ahem)s coming up next for the 18+ audience! :P


End file.
